


Mine Again

by FanaticeIllabantur



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: I do not think it's possible for anyone to climax as much as these two do in this fic, M/M, Minor suspension of disbelief, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticeIllabantur/pseuds/FanaticeIllabantur
Summary: After Damen spends a month in Ios, Laurent intends to make up that lost time in a single night.





	Mine Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please, suspend some disbelief for this fic. There is a lot of sex in a single night and it is not humanely possible, I'm sure, for anyone to climax the amount of times they do. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

“Your Highness,” Tillon said, halting Laurent as he walked through the halls idly, bored out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing to do, Laurent found, when Damen wasn’t about. He had no political situations to rectify, no guests who he could torment, he had nothing, and he kept contemplating how much worse his boredom could get when it would do just that.

Laurent looked at him, waiting for a justification as to why he had been stopped on one of his very important walks that were, really, just performed because he could not bear staring at the ceiling any longer.

“The King has returned.” Tillon bowed. “He has been spotted with his guards on the horizon.”

“Damen?” Laurent asked, fully aware his voice had gone a note higher at the idea he was getting to see his husband again.

Four weeks earlier, Damen had found Laurent in the library, and Laurent could see by the look in his eye, for he was an awful, _awful_ liar, that something was going on. For a moment, Laurent feared it had something to do with their borders or a foreign troop wanting to disturb the peace the joined court had created. It hadn’t happened yet, but Laurent was always wary it might.

“What is it?” Laurent had asked, closing his book and looking directly at him.

“I have to go to Ios,” Damen had explained. “Nikandros is having difficulty. I need to diffuse some tensions.”

“Okay?” Laurent had said, confused as to why Damen seemed down-heartened about travelling to Ios.

“Right now, Laurent,” Damen had said.

Laurent’s shoulders had sagged. “Without me?”

“It would be best if you were here,” Damen had said, and he had stepped closer to run his hand through Laurent’s hair the way they both loved. “I hate to go, but I must.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“A week, at most.” Damen had said this as if it were a remedy to the problem, but Laurent had sighed.

They had been apart before, their duties requiring it, of course, but there was usually more warning. Damen or Laurent had never told the other they had to go somewhere and then left straight away the way Damen had done. He had kissed Laurent for as long as he possibly could before he had climbed atop his horse, told Laurent he loved him, and then ridden off with the guards he had called for the mission.

And that had been a month ago. It had been long and painful and Laurent had ached for the entire duration. If Laurent had been able to prepare for being apart from the man he loved, it would not have been so awful. Of course, it wasn’t ever easy because Damen was a necessity for Laurent to sleep peacefully, but it was a lot easier to deal with when he had preparation for their parting.

But now Damen was coming back, and Laurent’s heart skipped.

“Shall we greet him-?” he began.

“I’ll meet him outside,” Laurent said, nodding his thanks and then walking away. He found himself rushing through the halls, pausing for only a moment at one of the balconies, waiting until he could see Damen and his company riding in the distance. Seeing him made him realise there wouldn’t be long before they were together again, and Laurent could barely contain his glee.

He didn’t stay watching for long, he went through the halls until he stood in the gardens where they would be riding into. It was a moment or two before he heard them arriving, and it was such a pleasure to know they were riding faster than they had to, and Laurent knew that was because of Damen, as desperate to see his lover as Laurent was.

When he could make Damen out in his chiton, riding hard on his horse, Laurent could not stop his chest from swelling. He might have even beamed if he were not in such a public enclosure.

Damen dismounted easily when he was close enough to Laurent, the rest of his company veering off to the stables. Damen passed his reigns to a servant and approached Laurent, who felt damn near close to swooning at how gorgeous Damen was with so much of his brown skin showing, even deeper after a month in Ios, and his brown curls bouncing as he walked. Of course, Laurent kept the swoon off his face as Damen approached, but it was felt in his heart and stomach as they flipped and skipped erratically.

“Hello,” Damen said, that beautiful dimple of his showing as he smiled.

Laurent considered him for a moment. “A week, he says,” he said, in lieu of saying hello. Yes, he was overjoyed Damen had returned, but he still felt upset after having been left alone for so long without preparation.

“And he is sorry it took so much longer,” Damen apologised, stepping closer. “Does Your Highness despise me now?” He asked this with a smirk, taking Laurent’s jaw in his hand.

Although Laurent was feigning his anger with him, he still pressed his face into the contact. Those deep, brown eyes, having been parted from him for so long, it was a tragedy to Laurent. He despised being away from Damen for any amount of time.

“There are ways you can be forgiven,” Laurent said. “But they require much more privacy than this.”

Damen winced. “It isn’t quite over yet.”

Laurent lowered his brow. “What does that mean? Did it not go well?” The flirting could cease for a minute. They were still Kings and they should take their courts seriously, after all.

Damen shook his head. “It went very well, actually. But there are still things we need to discuss now we are back.”

“Really?” Laurent asked, for he had been hoping Damen would be free and ready to roll around in sheets right away. He had waited for an excruciatingly long month, he could not wait any longer for his lover to be bare before him.

“Yes,” Damen said. He was smiling like he knew exactly what Laurent was thinking and, although Laurent was still pretty great at keeping how he truly felt from his face, he couldn’t do it so well around Damen. Even if he could, he knew Damen would be able to read him by his small tells anyway. “Come, sit in on them with me.”

He took Laurent’s hand and led him back into the palace, Laurent’s fingers clinging to Damen like he feared Damen might run off again at any moment.

The talks were, actually, rather important, negotiating important King business that he and Damen were so often doing now. Laurent was invested in the important negotiations being made and he was a good King who cared about his duties and his people, but he had been without his lover for an entire month and so his concentration was a touch lacking. He didn’t know how Damen was concentrating so well, though he supposed he was a touch more dressed up that Damen was, and Damen wasn’t as able to drink in the sight of his skin like Laurent could.

It was an excruciating hour and, when it finally seemed about ready to end, they had the audacity to ask for food and wine afterwards. Laurent had no real reason to dispute them, and he couldn’t drag Damen away as they were dealing with some fragile connections, but he was a touch close to being furious.

It was another two hours before people finally started to retreat to their rooms with their companions if they had any. The second others started to leave, Laurent told the folk he was talking to that he planned to retire and retreated to Damen’s side.

“Do you think you might want to retire to bed now?” Laurent asked Damen quietly, the people he was talking to engaging in a conversation without their King for a moment.

“Do you think I should?” Damen teased.

“Yes.” Laurent smiled at him, trying to be encouraging.

“Let me just finish here,” Damen said and Laurent nodded, leaning in to kiss Damen quickly on the cheek before he departed, deciding he could prepare the room for his lover. He was much more knowledgeable about courting now than he had been when they were first together.

When he got to their grand room, a mixture of Akielon and Veretian tastes and decorative touches, Laurent lit the lamps. He placed several vials of oil on the nightstand because Laurent was set on having Damen take him at least five times tonight, and brought out a cloth and a pail of water. He sett it a distance enough away that Laurent thought he or Damen would be able to reach it even in the pleasurable weaknesses after climaxing.

He thought about unlacing himself as much as possible before Damen arrived, but he wanted that part of love making as well; he wanted Damen to undress him, take off his boots, unlace the back of his jacket, and take off his undershirt. He wanted Damen to kiss each part of him as it was unveiled to him for the first time in a month, and he wanted to not be able to control his rutting even as he was still clothed. He wanted Damen to take every piece of cloth that clung to his body from him and then give him the pleasure he so desired.

And he wanted to take off Damen’s clothing slowly, though that was a difficult task as it all sort of just fell away. But, either way, Laurent wanted to touch his taut, brown skin, and he wanted to hold his lover again, and so he lay himself out on the bed, one knee up and one stretched out, elbow bent so his hand kept his head up, and he waited.

He wasn’t waiting for long; Damen entered a few minutes later, all brown skin and gorgeous smile. Laurent looked at him and felt his own body immediately relax, the way it always seemed to when he could see or hear Damen. Laurent allowed himself to smile this bright smile as Damen stepped into the room and drank in the sight of his lover, lying on the bed for him.

“I always heard it was bad manners to have shoes on in bed,” Damen said, coming over and looking down at Laurent.

“I don’t think I’m known for having great manners,” Laurent replied, blinking slowly because he knew Damen was obsessed with his pale eyelashes, and he was desperate to take advantage of the things Damen liked because he was still learning how to be seductive.

“I suppose not,” Damen said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching his hand to Laurent’s jaw, cupping it.

“I missed you,” Laurent said. He was so often bearing his heart to Damen, and it had felt so raw and new to begin with, but it was natural now. Telling Damen he missed him was something he had only been able to do whilst inebriated before, but it was so easy now, and Laurent liked bearing his heart to him. He liked the idea of Damen listening to him, treating his heart as tenderly as Laurent treated his.

“I missed you, too,” Damen replied.

Laurent moved his mouth to Damen’s palm and kissed it, aching to kiss any part of Damen and taking pleasure in touching his lips to Damen’s skin. He saw Damen’s brown eyes soften and Laurent wanted him even more.

“Do you know how difficult it was being here without you?” Laurent asked as Damen pushed his fingers through Laurent’s locks, fingers massaging his scalp gently the way Laurent absolutely loved. “Touching myself is awful.”

Damen laughed.

“It’s no fun,” Laurent reiterated, shuddering at the thought. He had tried it twice and not found it nearly as pleasurable as Damen being inside him or kissing at his neck. “I couldn’t even finish.”

Damen laughed again, still touching Laurent’s hair.

“Have you ever tried it?” Laurent asked, still a touch unaware about all the sexual acts his husband had gotten into. They spoke about it often, but never in detail. “It’s awful.”

“When I was younger,” Damen said. “But I didn’t have much reason to try anything alone.”

“I’ve never tried it,” Laurent said, for obvious reasons. “And I will not be trying it again.”

Damen laughed once more and then leaned down and placed his lips to Laurent’s, kissing him through his smile. Laurent lapped up the affection, humming gently from the back of his throat. One of Damen’s hands was keeping him up, but the other was immersed in his hair still, and the sensation of his fingers against his skin, in his hair made him melt all over.

Laurent shifted his position so he could kiss up properly, stretching his neck and letting the one hand that wasn’t keeping him up rest on Damen’s thigh, touching what was revealed then slipping it up Damen’s skirt. Damen shifted his hips and Laurent smiled into his lover’s lips at how well they both knew each other. Laurent didn’t touch his slowly swelling cock, but he so easily could have. He wanted this slow, as slow as they always did it, and touching Damen’s cock whilst they were both still fully clothed would not allow them to be slow.

As they kissed for a long while, Damen’s tongue slipping into Laurent’s willing mouth, Laurent felt his entire body relax. He would have collapsed onto his back and pulled Damen on top of him, but they needed to uncover their bodies. Laurent was sure, if he pulled Damen on top of him, the vials would go unopened and they would rut into each other until Laurent’s clothes were ruined from spilling into them.

“Undress me,” Laurent practically begged into Damen’s mouth, a needy whimper slipping past his lips as well.

He felt Damen nod against him and Laurent went to sit up but Damen kept a hand on his chest and kept him lying down. Laurent sighed contently and lay on his elbows, looking down the bed as Damen knelt on it and set his hands to Laurent’s boots.

He took his time there, pulling off one boot and kissing his toes and the tops of his foot and then his ankle as they were the only part of him unveiled. The gentle feel of his soft lips against his skin had Laurent humming, wanting more but pleased with the idea that it would take a long moment before they were desperately rutting.

When he moved to the other boot, he discarded it on the floor and kissed his foot again, the way an Akielon slave might. Although Laurent was sure, once upon a time, that Damen would have balked at the idea of taking pleasure in kissing a lover’s foot, he took pleasure in it now, nuzzling at his skin, taking his time to kiss every inch of the skin that he could. Laurent could watch nothing else, feeling his cock leisurely filling with blood as Damen worshiped each centimetre of his body.

Laurent’s breath grew heavy as Damen looked back up to him, eyes dark and full of lust, pupils blown and merging easily with the deep brown that lay underneath.

“Is it laced at the back?” Damen asked, voice husky now.

Laurent nodded, voice too thick to speak.

Damen growled, and it did wild things to Laurent’s stomach. He could have collapsed if he was not so set on watching Damen crawl back up to him, taking his lips in a savage kiss. It was heated and fierce, and Laurent moaned gently into his lover’s mouth.

There was such a loving fire to the way Damen kissed him, sucking in Laurent’s bottom lip and biting into it, lovingly. Laurent could not help but moan. His throat had gone so unused for an entire mouth, it felt raw already, but Damen pulled these noises from him as if it were second nature to Laurent’s body.

There was nothing about Damen that Laurent did not love, and the way his lips moved over Laurent’s, the way he cupped his neck, the way his teeth felt against the soft flesh of his lips was a beauty Laurent could only imagine coming from Damen. This beautiful beast of a man controlling his lustful desires and burying it deep so he could take Laurent softly was enough to have Laurent’s cock swelling slowly beneath his lacings.

Damen bit at his lip again and Laurent hummed for there was no controlling his urges to moan and mewl at his lover. Laurent’s hands fastened themselves to Damen’s neck, keeping him close, his body heat so needed when it had been absent for longer than was fair.

“You would think, by now,” Damen said, voice rough from lust in between kissing Laurent, “that I would be used to having to undo Veretian clothing before we made love.”

“You would think,” Laurent said, wanting to smile sweetly but his want was strong enough to overpower anything sweet he was currently feeling.

“I suppose you’ll have to turn over,” Damen said, and Laurent obliged after he felt Damen’s tongue against his own for a long moment. Lying down to do this might not have been the best way to remove his clothing, but standing up would be difficult considering the swelling length between his legs that would make his back bend.

Damen ran his hands down Laurent’s clothed body, slowly, feeling every curve and muscle hidden beneath the fabric. Laurent loved the way Damen touched his body, the way his hands worshipped his lithe muscles, his pliant flesh. There was nothing Laurent thought impossible when Damen touched him like that, like he was the only desirable thing in the world.

When his hands had reached his hips, he squeezed them, and Laurent felt his hips buck into the bed beneath him. His cock was already hungry for attention, but Laurent would restrain himself for as long as his body would allow.

Damen’s hand then moved Laurent’s blonde locks out of the way to allow him to undo each lacing across his back. There was such a tenderness to the way he undressed him, as if, each time, it was like undressing a perfect statue. Damen so often commented that Laurent looked as if he had been sculpted out of clay and Laurent would find himself flushing, Damen’s making love in words too much for Laurent’s tender heart.

He felt the give in his jacket as Damen undid the laces, and he relaxed further into the bed beneath him, being undone both literally and figuratively by Damen’s hands. His fingers worked gently as if he were trying to control his urges and not tear the clothes from Laurent’s lithe form.

When it was unlaced, Damen pushed the jacket apart, touching Laurent’s shoulders, running his hands over the muscles. Laurent could feel everything amplified, and the thin shirt allowed him to feel the loving pads of Damen’s fingers as they explored each part of his husband that he already knew so well and yet would touch as if it was the first time, every time.

Laurent let him explore, let him touch his lover again, took pleasure in the hands that touched his skin that had been gone for a month. His body reacted to Damen’s hands, but he controlled himself because he wanted this as slow as he could make it.

Damen asked him to roll over and Laurent did, facing his lover again.

“Now, how do we do this?” Damen asked just before Laurent laced his hands around Damen’s waist and rolled them over so he was sitting atop Damen’s thighs. Laurent had been practising wrestling with Nikandros for a long time now and, although he would never be as good as Damen, he was at a point where he could surprise him with the power in his thighs. He also got the feeling Damen liked the power in his thighs, and he took advantage of his lover’s pleasures as often as possible.

Sitting atop his husband, Laurent removed his unlaced jacket to reveal his undershirt, letting the jacket drop to the floor. He knew his pale skin was visible beneath his thin shirt and that his beaded nipples were obvious to his lover.

Damen reached up to run his hands across Laurent’s clothed chest, thumbs brushing over Laurent’s pink nipples just enough to make his hips rotate once. It had not taken either of them long to discover just how sensitive Laurent’s nipples were, and Damen took advantage of it every time, sucking on them, biting them between his teeth, playing with them when Laurent was in the early stages of hardening. Laurent enjoyed it now, closing his eyes for just a second as Damen touched him again.

His brown hands moved back down to his hips and underneath the hem of his thin shirt, pushing it up and touching the pale planes of his muscled stomach, brushing along the line of hair that trailed down to his cock. He reached up and, as he started thumbing at his hardened nipples with a pressure that had Laurent whining, Laurent pulled off his shirt so Damen could drink in the sight of his pale body once again.

His hips slowly began rotating as Damen played with his pink beads, pinching them gently and eyes watching for every one of Laurent’s reactions. Damen’s gentle hands were far too much for Laurent to restrain himself and little noises of pleasure escaped his lips.

Damen had undone Laurent piece by piece until he had been trusting and loving towards him as much as he could ever be. He had treated Damen tenderly because of it, because of his unwavering, irresistible love for him. When Damen made love to him and showed Laurent he knew what he liked, knew what made him give over to his pleasure, Laurent couldn’t even begin to control himself. He gave over to himself because of Damen, and Laurent was in adoration of him, for now and forever.

“I want to ride you,” Laurent said, voice throaty, giving pleasure to Damen the way Damen gave it to him.

Damen hummed his appreciation, still thumbing at Laurent’s tender nipples until Laurent reached his hand to the pin keeping Damen’s clothing together. It required a moment of shuffling to rid Damen of his clothes to bare his brown skin to the glowing light of the bedroom, but it meant they could remove his sandals in the moment as well. They were thrown eagerly across the room so Damen lay bare beneath him, Laurent still dressed in his trousers, pressed tight from his cock having swelled.

Damen reached to the lacings of Laurent’s trousers, not taking any sort of care to not rub against his swollen length, and it had Laurent bucking uncontrollably each time he was touched. He could see Damen smirking to himself, and Laurent might have reprimanded him for being so careless and wanton by pinning his hands above his head or sucking him until Damen was making those beautiful sounds with his throat, but he was too eager. He needed Damen inside him, spilling his hot liquid into his cunt, and so he would have to punish his lover with beautiful, sexual acts another time.

Once undone, Laurent pulled his trousers and undergarment from him, his cock free to press against his hip in its swollen nature. Laurent sat atop his lover’s thighs once more, their swollen cocks rubbing, causing both their bodies to react pleasantly.

Unable to stop himself, Damen touched Laurent’s slender cock for a moment, gently and slowly the way Laurent absolutely adored, fingers playing tenderly with his foreskin and Laurent closed his eyes at the contact. No matter how hard he had tried to touch himself the way Damen did, it had not worked and his cock did not react in even a miniscule way in comparison to the way it reacted when Damen even looked at him a certain way.

Damen’s free hand set itself on Laurent’s hip after he had stopped touching his lover’s cock, and he went to reach over to grab a vial, realising, for the first time, how many were set there.

“How many times are you expecting to go tonight?” Damen asked, unstopping the vial and looking at Laurent, who sat needy atop him, hips ready to begin rolling.

“As many times as we usually would in a month,” Laurent said.

“We’re going to be here a while, then. Perhaps a few days, even.”

“I plan to not be able to walk tomorrow.”

Damen laughed and said, “I can help with that.”

“That was the idea.”

Damen smiled, his dimple showing, and then he poured the oil onto his fingers and Laurent felt his body thrum with want at the mere idea of having Damen inside him again. He knew he’d be tight, he knew it would take a long while of opening himself up to prepare himself for the horse-sized cock his lover held, but he was prepared to go for hours.

He adjusted his position, lowering his head and moving his hips forward so Damen could reach his opening from where he lay. Damen oiled his fingers generously, wetting them from tip to second knuckle and then pushed his fingers inside his lover, wetting his insides.

Laurent felt himself thrust from that contact alone, and he wondered how quickly this time might be, if he would come within mere minutes because it had been too long since Damen had touched him, fucked into him, made him spill messily and without restraint. He would try to hold himself back like he had been able to when they first made love, but it had become so natural to give himself over to the waves of pleasure that he found holding himself back in Damen’s presence difficult now, as if it was foreign to him.

It wouldn’t be an issue if he did come that quickly; they had plenty of oil and their bodies were thriving with wanton pleasure from being apart and having no release. But Laurent did want this first time to last, for it to be slow as he loved it, and he was just a little too sure that his body was going to betray him.

Damen was, as ever, gentle and slow, opening and oiling his lover, letting Laurent relax into him as he could not control his rocking back and forth. Laurent felt every knuckle as it was pushed into him, rocking gently back onto his lover’s fingers, in love with their tender pace and knowing it was already causing his cock to leak. There was little control in him now, as Damen gave him pleasure, curling his fingers to open Laurent up further.

There were little noises coming from his throat that Laurent was used to releasing, but they still surprised him now and again. He was expecting it this time because he had been away from Damen for so long, and they fell frequently from his lips.

He had his eyes closed, absorbing each level of pleasure his husband was giving to him. He liked looking into Damen’s eyes as they made love, liked seeing his pleasure mirrored in those brown eyes, but it had been too long since they had done this for Laurent to keep control over everything. In fact, he didn’t have control over much at all, and his body was being worked open in a beautiful way that had Laurent undone, and he was getting so used to being open in front of his Damen.

Each finger was pressed inside him, pressing against his pleasure point that had him whimpering like a virginal lover, and he felt the sweat begin to bead at his forehead. He opened his eyes for a moment, seeing Damen watching him with lust and adoration in his gaze. His pupils had blown and they were watching Laurent as if he were the most beautiful thing on the earth, as though the moans he released were like prayers from a devout worshipper.

They watched each other, Laurent’s lips parting as he panted, Damen more composed though Laurent could see him coming undone. His fingers curled and moved in and out of Laurent’s wanton opening, and Laurent bucked onto him.

He felt himself truly wet from both his opening and where his cock leaked against his hip where he had been rocking back and forth into Damen’s touch. Damen touched him for a moment longer than he had to, and Laurent lapped up the way Damen held his hip and worked him, touching his walls and massaging him.

Damen was such an attentive lover, though Laurent supposed he didn’t have much to compare him to. In fact, he had nothing to compare to, but he thought Damen was more attentive than some lovers were. Growing up in the Regent’s time where the ring became such a thing, Laurent had seen so many nobles let themselves be touched or caressed as they took barely any notice of their pets. Laurent hadn’t been able to understand it, though he supposed his experience with anything of the sexual nature had been one-sided until Damen came along and taught him about making love and giving pleasure as you got it.

When Damen removed his fingers, he oiled up his cock, letting Laurent recover for a moment. Laurent attempted to control his breathing, but it was so difficult to do that when Damen was lying underneath him, bare and ready to fuck. With the way Laurent behaved around Damen now, sometimes he was in disbelief he had ever been able to pretend he didn’t find Damen attractive from the second he saw him.

From his position, Damen couldn’t push himself inside Laurent, so Laurent took his cock into his hand and pressed it into his own opening, cursing as he felt it open him even further. Damen’s throaty moan was gorgeous, and Laurent felt his cock leak, swollen against his hip.

Planting his hands on Damen’s brown chest, Laurent started pushing himself down on Damen’s cock, letting it fill his wanton opening. He bowed his head, blonde locks covering his flushed cheeks as he felt himself pressed open. Damen set his hands to Laurent’s hips, helping him find a rhythm that would work for it was not an easy position he had put himself in. The pleasure, however, of fucking himself on Damen’s cock and getting to watch Damen lie on his back as pleasure consumed him was worth the ache that would fill his thighs soon.

As he could not help himself, Damen kept one hand thumbing at Laurent’s hip to massage him as Laurent worked out the slow pace he wanted, and then traced the other hand up to Laurent’s nipples. The sensitive nature of his puckered beads meant even the slightest brush or pressure had his mouth moaning and his body rocking. He could not help himself as he rocked back further on Damen’s cock, forcing himself to take him, inch by inch.

His hips ached rather instantly from taking Damen’s size from a month without him, and he pushed himself slowly down until Damen’s cock filled him from head to hilt. He pushed him open, and Laurent pushed his thighs up so he could find a rhythm, Damen’s hand guiding him up.

Their rhythm was slow, in part due to Laurent preferring and loving it slow, and also in part because Laurent wouldn’t have been able to do this quickly if he tried. It was a lot of strain on his thighs and hips, working himself up and down, taking every inch Damen had to offer, and there were a lot of inches to take. Laurent loved every fucking inch, in his cunt or in his throat, Laurent had gotten used to it everywhere and loved it everywhere. He loved Damen all over, every part of him, and he wanted every part of him as well.

“You can go slower,” Damen said, and Laurent smiled as he panted. He enjoyed Damen taking pleasure in the slower paces Laurent liked and needed. Laurent slowed it down further, almost coming off his cock before he pushed down again, slowly taking his length and fucking himself with it.

“More oil, love,” Laurent panted out, and found Damen pushing a fresh vial into his hand. Laurent took off the cork and poured some into his hand, reaching between his legs and rubbing Damen’s cock to lubricate him further. Damen hummed as it pleasured him almost as much as being pulled in by Laurent’s glorious opening, contracting around him the way he liked.

He pushed himself down again, his oiled cunt pulling Damen in, pulling him against his walls. Pleasure pooled low in his belly, his cock leaking steadily in his state of euphoria. Damen pinched at his nipple and Laurent felt his cock react to the sensitive bead being played with. Laurent let his head loll back as he rocked up and down, his cunt accommodating the beautiful size of Damen’s cock. He felt him pulse inside him, and Laurent let his throat work with noises of pleasure.

His thighs were working hard and he wanted to buckle over, press his forehead into Damen’s chest and try and fuck Damen’s cock, but he knew it wouldn’t work and he wanted to be a vision for Damen to watch. He took pleasure in the idea of Damen watching him and wanting him, of enjoying the shape of Laurent above him, cock pressed against his hip and leaking messily.

Damen’s hand had fallen to Laurent’s hip, keeping him up, keeping his body working, and Laurent moaned, enjoying the pressure of his fingers, knowing they would cause little bruises. His skin bruised so easily, his body covered in a flush that Damen so loved. Laurent knew he was being watched, every inch of his skin under scrutiny as Damen loved his body and his skin and the way he rocked on top of him. It caused him pleasure as well, knowing Damen worshipped him, and it made his cock leak further.

His cock needed attention, but Laurent was too focused on the feeling of Damen inside him and touching his pleasure point in his cunt to ask for it. His throat was being used for panting Damen’s name and whimpering, and it wasn’t easy to voice anything really.

As ever, however, Damen seemed to know Laurent needed attention, and he reached one hand to his cock and started running his hand up and down his length. Laurent let out a little whimper as Damen gently thumbed at the head, not playing with the slit like he liked, but touching him, massaging his leaking cock the way Laurent adored. Laurent so wanted to kiss him, but he wasn’t in the position for it.

The pleasure from being touched and being filled made the pool of pleasure at the base of his cock grow larger. He locked his eyes to Damen’s, moving up and down, and they watched each other, beautiful sensations running through him.

Laurent loved this point, where he knew he was close to coming, where he felt Damen near as well. He loved knowing he caused his husband pleasure and that their bodies reacted for the other. It was like nothing else Laurent knew, his body running on love and sex, and his heart beating so fast that he was sure the world could hear it.

It welled inside him before he came, he felt it accumulate, pleasure rushing through him from Damen touching his cock and then filling him until Laurent could take no more. He felt it build at the base of his cock, a ball of perfect pleasure before it overcame all of him, rushing through his body in a wave that had Laurent moaning. His cock spilled onto Damen’s stomach, coating his brown skin in a hot pool of white.

He wanted Damen to come inside him, wanted his evidence of pleasure to run down his thighs because it hadn’t for an entire month. His cunt contracted uncontrollably, and he kept himself up even though his muscles were eager to collapse. So much of him wanted to fall forward, kiss Damen messily, let his chest settle from breathing so rapidly, but he wanted Damen pleasured, he wanted him to finish, to climax. He kept himself up, thighs jerking, chest heaving, cunt pulsing for his lover.

Damen came not long after, Laurent rocking back onto him a touch quicker, the way Damen enjoyed it a little more, his cock softening between his legs. It filled him, hot and thick, a month’s load of come filling Laurent until it spilled out of his contracting opening. Damen’s throaty moan ran through him, and Laurent soaked it up, his body still shuddering after coming onto his lover’s skin.

Laurent fell forward, Damen still half inside him, his forehead pressing onto Damen’s collarbone as Damen jerked into him, body convulsing as he spilled his load. Laurent sucked in as much breath as he could, Damen’s arms around him, keeping their heated skin together.

When Damen’s cock softened, Laurent pulled off of him and collapsed fully onto Damen’s extended arm. Damen pulled him closer, naked bodies touching all over, chests still heaving.

Damen turned his head to where the pail with water lay, and he sighed.

“I thought I would be able get to that,” Damen said, looking back to Laurent. “But I don’t think I have it in me now.”

“I’m certainly not getting it,” Laurent said, thighs aching.

“Pampered Prince,” Damen said, kissing Laurent on the forehead before he shifted and stood to collect the cloth so they could both be wiped down. He wiped down Laurent’s cock first, pushing his thighs apart and wiping his tender opening as well. He didn’t get all of it because Laurent would be too tender, but Laurent wasn’t bothered. They were going to be doing this again, so it didn’t matter if his cunt was still filled with come.

Laurent went to offer to clean Damen’s coated cock and stomach, but Damen did it swiftly and threw the cloth, with ultimate skill Laurent would have appreciated more if he wasn’t in the heavenly realm of having come, into the pail where it landed with a gentle splash. Then he collapsed back down and pulled Laurent into his chest. He kissed into his hair and Laurent hummed lovingly.

“Torveld joined us,” Damen said. “For a couple of days.”

“His darling Erasmus with him?”

“Of course.”

“Did he suck his cock under the table?” Laurent asked. “And I mean Erasmus, though I’m sure Torveld would get down on his knees for his darling damsel.”

Damen laughed gently. “Of course he didn’t. Akielon slaves aren’t… they don’t do that, not in public.”

It was Laurent’s turn to laugh. They had fucked in front of the Council so the world knew their marriage had been consummated, but Damen had had an awful time of that and had not been able to come until Laurent had whispered sweetly in his ear. But still, the idea of being naked or having sex in front of people who were not servants made Damen want to curl up and practically cry, even considering how many people he had fucked and how gorgeous he looked when he did it.

“You wrestle naked,” Laurent said.

“That’s wrestling,” Damen said, as if that was explanation enough. “Have we not had this discussion enough times?”

“I will have this discussion with you until it makes sense. It’s all very… You’re peculiar, that’s all,” Laurent said, a smile set firmly on his lips.

“Oh, am I?” Damen asked, fondly, pinching Laurent’s side and making him squirm. They rolled together for a minute, Damen pinching and tickling Laurent’s side as Laurent both wished to be free from the pleasant torture and wanting to stick to Damen’s skin.

Damen stopped when he was on top of Laurent, bodies touching everywhere. Their stomachs were pressed together, Laurent’s hands locked in front of him and pressed against Damen’s chest, both of Damen’s arms tight around Laurent’s lithe body. Laurent felt safe and secure, even if Damen had just been tickling him.

Laurent leant up and placed a chaste kiss to his lips to feel Damen’s smile against him.

Although he had come recently and his body was still exhausted, he knew he could go again. It might take a moment or two for his body to react to pleasures, but he would happily take his time to get there now with Damen on top of him.

Damen deepened the kiss, his tongue parting Laurent’s lips, wetting them both. Laurent lapped up the attention, the wet feeling of Damen against him. He loved his lips, the way Damen kissed him like he loved every inch of Laurent, like he wanted every part of him to be his, almost as if Laurent wasn’t his to begin with.

But he was. Damen owned Laurent as Laurent owned Damen. They were each other’s, bodies belonging to the other in a way Laurent had not known before. He wanted his own pleasure mirrored in Damen, he chased his climax like he wanted his own. It was this way they were each other’s, and Laurent loved him fiercely and loyally, and he would die for Damen if he asked it of him. He gave pleasure the way Damen loved it because that was what it meant to be each other’s, and Laurent adored him.

Damen reached over and grabbed another vial, parting from Laurent only for a moment before he pressed his soft lips to Laurent’s again. Laurent’s cock swelled leisurely between his legs, feeling Damen’s heavy length swelling against him. They were eager for each other; a month apart having made them hungry and wanton men.

Laurent didn’t need any stretching and oiling, and Damen used the oil to rub along his own cock generously, his attention mainly on Laurent’s lips, kissing and nipping and sucking. Laurent’s hands had settled in Damen’s curls, keeping his head close because he loathed to be apart from him.

He hadn’t been kissed in an entire month, Damen’s lips had been so far away and Laurent would have him now. Their lips moved messily over each other, wet and wanton. Laurent would not let his wettened lips be parted from Damen’s, he kept them locked, tongue against tongue, hot breath covering the other, lashes brushing cheeks as Damen touched himself to get hard and to wet his cock for his lover.

It wasn’t long before Damen was pushing inside him again, Laurent’s ankles locked to Damen’s hips so they could move in tandem. It was not as deep as being sat on Damen’s gloriously thick cock, but Laurent had no reason to complain. It spread him either way, filling him, moving in and out. Laurent made sweet moan with his mouth when Damen was kissing at his sensitive throat, being filled by his large lover.

He kissed gentle bruises into Laurent’s throat, sucking and nipping at spots that had Laurent moaning. He would suck and then nip at the spot that would redden before he soothed it with the flat of his tongue, marking his lover as his own. Laurent wondered if he should be self-conscious, but he never felt anything but love for them. They were mostly covered during the day by the neck of his jacket, but when he bathed or wore a chiton, they were there, and he felt marked and owned by his Akielon lover, and he wore them with pride.

Every bruise his lover gave him was a beautiful thing Laurent found himself admiring in mirrors or in the baths when his skin was bare. Damen never gave them out of ferocity or being too rough, it was just because Laurent’s skin bruised perfectly, and he was a marked lover, a King who belonged to another. He could feel bruises forming on his hips, his neck, his back, even his thighs when Damen would reach down and adjust his position or help him in being fucked. Every bruise was a perfect thing, the size of a fingerprint or a beautiful mouth, and Laurent could stare at them forever.

They were all hands and skin, sweating underneath the glow of the lamps. Damen pushed himself in and out of his lover, moving his hips in a perfect rhythm, Laurent’s opening tender and stimulated. His cock leaked happily against his hip, needing attention already but being content with the movement of his lover atop him.

If Laurent wasn’t so set on having Damen’s lips kept firmly to his skin or his own lips, Laurent would have reached down and stroked himself to encourage out his come. Instead, his hands were locked in Damen’s curls, damp with sweat, and they moved together, bodies made one as they rocked, Laurent’s thighs beginning to ache in another way in this beautiful position.

Damen kissed another gentle bruise into Laurent’s sensitive neck and it had him coming in sporadic, useless pools over his flushed skin, Damen still fucking away on top of him. Laurent’s cunt contracted around his width, over and over, some controlled, some uncontrolled as he jerked and sputtered, body overwhelmed with his orgasm as it ran through his tired body. It was warm against his skin, and his mouth released lusty moans as he emptied his previously emptied cock again.

It was only a moment longer before Damen was coming inside his lover again, filling him until he spilled. It was a hot pool in Laurent’s cunt, his gorgeous cock pumping out hot liquid as he buried his mouth on Laurent’s neck.

They were exhausted for a long while, bodies far too spent. Every movement before Damen managed to work up the effort and pull out his soft, coated cock made Laurent’s tender opening contract, which made Damen moan hoarsely into Laurent’s neck where his mouth was pressed. Their chests heaved into each other, messily kissing where they could reach; for Damen that was Laurent’s neck, and for Laurent, that was Damen’s curls.

Eventually, Damen rolled to his side, one arm looped around Laurent, the other lying on his forehead. He had a content, come-happy smile, and Laurent looked at him, his cock coated in white liquid, his stomach with small pools from where Laurent’s cock had erratically spilled, and his brown skin with a beautiful sheen of sweat. He found himself smiling as well.

“I have certainly missed you,” Damen said, voice weak from having come again so soon.

“Me or me in bed?” Laurent asked.

“Both.” Damen rolled to his side and smiled down at his husband. “Fetch the cloth, my love.”

“I can’t walk properly,” Laurent said. “You fetch the cloth.”

“I have been riding my horse all morning-.”

“And I rode you a moment again,” Laurent interrupted, smirking.

Damen laughed through his nose. “Perhaps I shall clean you another way.”

Laurent was about to ask how before Damen was kissing down his chest, slowly, leaving hot, wet marks against his pale skin. Laurent sighed contently and let his head fall back into the soft pillows, letting Damen do all the work.

He moved to one nipple and grazed it with his teeth. They hardened underneath Damen’s attention, and Damen kissed at them, more tender than ever as his thumbs played with Laurent’s hips, likely causing more little bruises to form. Laurent closed his eyes and felt every press of tongue and every movement of lips as Damen moved from one nipple to the other. Laurent’s body melted into the sheets beneath him, a beautiful realm of euphoria consuming him.

Damen sucked gently at the tender beads, his tongue wrapping around them, wetting them in their sensitive nature. Laurent’s hums were consistent, leaving his throat without much thought about them.

Laurent would have been content to lie there for an eternity, body pleasured and Damen at his nipples, but Damen eventually moved down his chest, leaving hot marks against his skin. He moved down towards his stomach, and Laurent lay back, eyes still closed, letting Damen kiss across his skin.

Once at his stomach, Damen licked up the spots where Laurent’s come had settled, swallowing it down his throat. Laurent had opened his eyes to watch him, body pleasured at the idea of having Damen swallow down his seed.

And he did it with such ease, as if tasting everything Laurent had to offer was the one thing he wanted most. He did not hesitate, he did not make the face of someone who was swallowing something unpleasant, he just closed his eyes as he swallowed, enjoying each second, Laurent in love with him more and more.

When he got to his soft cock, he put him tenderly in in his mouth, sucking away Laurent’s come. It made him writhe, Damen such a gentle and giving lover. He was sure it was making him hard again, and he might have been surprised any other time, but having not had his lover for an entire month and having no mode of release in that month meant he wasn’t surprised. In fact, he was glad for it, and he wanted it, and the stirring in his cock as his lover swallowed his come was a wonderful feeling.

Laurent thought Damen might remain there for a long while, sucking him until erect and then sucking him until release, but Damen sat up when he had Laurent’s cock cleaned. Laurent watched him, breathless, lips parted and pupils enlarging.

“Turn over, my love,” Damen said and, when Laurent looked at him quizzically, Damen explained, “I believe there are other places that need cleaning.”

Biting back his smile, Laurent rolled over, bearing his ass for his love to devour.

There were mere seconds between Laurent rolling onto his stomach and then having Damen tongue at his cunt. It made him curse in both Veretian and then Akielon, wanting Damen to know he pleasured him in every language.

It sent him immediately to another realm of heavenly pleasure, and Damen devoured his wanton hole. Laurent’s cock swelled quickly, in love with Damen and his expert tongue. It wasn’t something he had ever thought Damen would do for him when they had first begun making love, but Damen enjoyed doing it and Laurent enjoyed having it done to him. It happened in beautiful moments like this where Laurent’s knees gave way and his throat was well-used.

Damen bit, ever so gently and lovingly, into Laurent’s cheek and then said, “Hips up, my love.”

Somehow, Laurent obliged, pushing slightly onto his knees where Damen hooked an arm around his waist to keep him up. Then he started licking and lapping up at Laurent’s cunt.

It had him cursing again, the friction of occasionally rubbing against Damen’s arm enough to have Laurent close his eyes and grip the pillow furiously, biting into it as Damen ate his cunt. Laurent did not know how control his throat and he did not hear himself chanting Damen’s name like it was a prayer. It was another realm of loving only Damen could take him to, and he adored him for it.

Laurent’s cock swelled fully and Laurent could do nothing to touch himself with Damen tonguing his wet, stretched hole. It would be easy to reach down and rub his cock as Damen swallowed his own come down his throat, but he could not manage it; his knees ached from pushing himself up at a gentle angle and his arms were gripping the pillow, hugging it into himself and teeth immersed in it, though it only served to muffle his moans and chants of Damen’s name. He could not manage to reach down and rub his length, but the attention on his cunt was just as grand.

Damen’s mouth devoured him, absolutely ravishing the sensitive calyx that had been opened and stretched and loved. Damen kept licking and tonguing at him even after he was cleaned, his tongue pressing into Laurent’s open hole, spit wetting him this time around.

Laurent felt his thighs ache yet again from remaining at this gentle angle with his hips up and his head low, cunt bared for his lover to ravish. It was a perfect ache though, his body enjoying being pushed to its limits for his husband, to pleasure him. The aches in his thighs, his knees, his hips, his cunt, everything accumulated perfectly, and Laurent could not control the noises that came from his throat or the bucking his hips began to do.

His cock was desperate for attention, but Laurent could not manage it. As ever, Damen knew him and could read him, and he loosened the arm that was around his waist to touch Laurent’s cock, his other hand being used to keep his cheeks spread to have perfect access to the stretched muscle that he was tonguing. It pushed him further into the bed, Laurent unable to keep himself up as Damen continued lapping at his tender cunt.

He was coming in even more sporadic bursts than before, Damen eating him out even as Laurent’s thighs began to shake and his cunt contracted. He moaned Damen’s name in a long and throaty tone, hips collapsing into the sheets. Damen squeezed Laurent’s cheek lovingly with his free hand as he continued to pump Laurent’s cock. The sensation rolled through him in heavy, thick waves, pushing out remnants of come Laurent was surprised he could even manage.

And Damen continued to eat him, licking and sucking until Laurent whined uselessly, body absolutely aching in the most pleasurable way. He could not even fathom how pleasured his body currently was, it was like he was fucking floating, like his bones no longer existed. His entire body was flushed, and it felt warm and satiated.

He continued to lie on his stomach for a long while, even after Damen had gotten up and poured himself a drink. He poured one for Laurent too, but, upon offering it to him, as Laurent could do nothing but mumble uselessly, it was left on the table. He clambered back into bed, and Laurent wanted to move towards him, but he found he could not move at all.

Damen laughed lightly and kissed into Laurent’s hair, tracing his hand up and down Laurent’s pale back as he recovered.

When he could finally breathe, which was a long while later, he pushed himself up and moved the small distance over to Damen’s body where he lay on Damen’s chest. He sighed as Damen’s arms came around him, pulling him closer into his body.

“Shall we go to the bath?” Laurent asked, spent and exhausted.

“They won’t be ready,” Damen said, voice much more prominent because he hadn’t just come for a third time.

“I had them prepared before we ate,” Laurent said. “They might not be as hot, but they’re ready for us.”

Damen looked at Laurent like he adored him, and Laurent gave him a lazy, come-happy smile. “You beautiful thing.”

Laurent beamed, all weak-limbed as Damen took his hand and helped him up. Laurent swayed for a moment, cunt pleased and cock heavy between his legs before he took Damen’s hand in his own and was led towards the baths in the adjacent room.

Then he noticed Damen’s hard cock between his legs and he stopped walking. Although Laurent was already aching and his cock had come enough times for it to hang limply between his legs even upon seeing Damen naked, he wanted Damen pleasured and he would prepare his cunt for more pleasure. It would take him a moment to get hard again and he wouldn’t come much more than he did last time, but he would do it for his darling husband.

“Take me,” Laurent said, squeezing Damen’s hand.

“What?” Damen asked, not thinking of his own cock, but of Laurent’s.

“Take me,” Laurent repeated. “You clearly need it.” He reached out his free hand and traced a finger up Damen’s solid cock, feeling Damen tremor beneath his touch.

“But I don’t want to overstimulate you, love,” Damen said.

“Just take me,” Laurent said, and he saw Damen’s eyes shift from concern to lust very quickly.

He walked Laurent the few steps back until he was pressed against the wall and kissed him. Laurent’s mouth was numb, but he kissed him back, passionate and with lots of tongue sliding in and out of the other’s mouth. His lips were wet and swollen, and Damen claimed them as his own once again, as he always did for his lips and body belonged to Damen.

Then, with one soft tap of Laurent’s ass, gently squeezing it a little, Damen encouraged Laurent to turn around. Laurent did not hesitate. He turned, sticking his ass out for Damen to squeeze again. He did it roughly, different to how he had done it when he ate Laurent’s perfect ass. There would be little bruises, gentle ones that Damen gave often, and Laurent hummed.

Damen parted from him for a moment to grab a vial of oil, but it wasn’t long enough for Laurent to feel his absence. His cock was slowly swelling between his legs, and Damen pushed oiled fingers into him, not because he needed stretching and not really because he needed lubricating as he was still relatively full of Damen’s come and wet from his spit, but because Laurent needed a moment to swell. It was pleasurable, and Laurent let little moans and whimpers escape his mouth as blood rushed down to his cock.

When he was swollen enough that it would be pleasurable to be fucked, Damen pushed his solid cock into his fresh opening. It was raw and he was totally overstimulated, but the mere thought of having Damen inside him made his body react pleasurably. He felt himself contract around him already, and Damen pulsed inside him, moaning against the contact.

Laurent lost himself completely, pressing his forehead against the cool stone as he focused on naught but the swelling between his legs and the movement of Damen inside him. In fact, it was all he _could_ focus on. The rest of his body was forgotten, his mind as weak as his legs. Damen was holding his hips, probably to keep Laurent from collapsing, and Laurent barely felt his hands on his body. His cunt had never gone used like this before; they had fucked as many times as this and more over the course of a day, but never like this over so few hours. It was exhausting, but Laurent loved every second his lover pleasured him.

Damen fucked into him at a loving pace, but Laurent could comprehend nothing but the feeling of his own cock and Damen’s. He was sure he was making noise, sure he was saying Damen’s name and whimpering, but he was not conscious of it. All he saw was the black of his eyelids, his body coveting release already.

His lover leaned forward, pressing his chest into Laurent’s back, and then kissed along his bare shoulder. Laurent was sure his body reacted, but he would be able to tell no one of what it did. All he knew was that he felt pleasured and loved and worshipped, and that Damen was a perfect lover. His body was aching and overstimulated, but he would happily be fucked again and again by Damen no matter the circumstances.

He saw white as the pool of pleasure built for the fourth time at the base of his cock. There was nothing to come, Laurent knew that, nothing worthwhile would spill from his slit, but he felt his limbs grow weak. Damen was the only thing keeping him up, Laurent knew he would be a mess of limbs if Damen let go of him, thrusting up into his cunt.

Damen’s cock slid in and out at a rather erratic pace, pushing at his pleasure point, making waves run through him that he could barely feel. He knew his body was enjoying it, but his mind was not there, he was just being fucked, cunt spread and open for his lover.

He felt himself come, his body absolutely wrecked from how many times he had managed it. There was barely anything spilling from his erect cock, but he felt the orgasm run through him. Usually, it would have merely _threatened_ his body to collapse, but his knees gave way as his thighs shook with the pleasure of coming yet again. His body fell against the wall, Damen following and still rutting into him, chasing the pleasure that was pooling at the base of his cock.

Laurent whined, cunt contracting around Damen’s thick cock, pulling the come from him, filling him for the third time that night. He felt it spill, and it was certainly less than both times before. Damen made this gorgeous strangled sound with his throat, and Laurent smiled meekly against the wall as Damen emptied whatever he had left inside him.

They remained like that for a long while, chests heaving, Damen pressing against Laurent. They were both exhausted, and Laurent was sure he would not be able to walk tomorrow. He didn’t care though, he would happily spend the whole day lying in bed next to Damen, his lover and husband who had been apart from him for an entire month. In fact, it would be his excuse to keep Damen beside him. He did not care about relations and fragile borders right now, and he certainly wouldn’t tomorrow.

It was Damen who grabbed Laurent’s hand and pulled him into the adjacent room. He helped Laurent step into the baths which were not hot but warm enough to comfort Laurent’s aching limbs. Laurent sat, though not with great ease, on one of the steps as Damen gathered the oils and soaps to massage into his husband’s skin.

Laurent were sure he looked like a loved-up fool as he watched Damen lazily, eyes half-closed from contentment. Damen smiled at him, looking almost as fatigued as Laurent was, but he had come one less time, so Laurent felt he had the right to be attended by his husband right now.

“I think a break is well-deserved,” Damen said as he sat on the step beside Laurent and grabbed the pitcher.

“Mm,” Laurent hummed, words not finding him yet.

Damen laughed through his nose and leaned forward to kiss Laurent once on the lips. Laurent hummed, smiling as much as he could muster.

Then Damen filled the pitcher with water and gestured for Laurent to bow his head. Laurent did so with ease, finding himself closing his eyes instinctively before Damen poured it over his head. As Damen started lathering into Laurent’s hair, massaging his scalp, Laurent felt himself relax, felt his body ease up. It had been pleasured so often, this was a much calmer kind of pleasure.

The warm water running down his back was pleasant, and he hummed, the sensual nature of Damen’s hands in his hair enough to somehow raise the hairs across his body despite the warmth of the water. His skin relaxed, heated and starting to flush, taking over from the flush of fucking. There was absolutely nothing strenuous or exhausting about the situation, it was just warm water, the remnants of amorous scents, and Damen’s hands on his body.

Damen lathered into Laurent’s hair continuously, working in the oils and whatever had been prepared for them, Laurent content to sit there and be washed by his lover. He might have fallen asleep if he weren’t still so conscious of Damen’s body in front of him, all that skin that was wet now.

He filled the pitcher again and poured it over Laurent’s head, working out the lathering he had created, fingertips working gently. Laurent felt his body sway with the movement of Damen’s hands, so eased by his lover that he moved with him, not feeling any ounce of tension. When he had been without him, so suddenly taken away, Laurent had felt so much tension welling up in his shoulders and he had been more volatile and unpleasant to be around. Nothing had settled back to normal until he had seen his darling lover again, until their hands were on each other.

And now he was here, and his bones had relaxed and all Laurent wanted to do was remain here forever with the man he loved. He let a little moan escape his lips as Damen worked the water into his long hair.

“Don’t leave me again,” Laurent said, sappy and sweet, the way he honestly was and had been when he was young.

“I don’t plan on it,” Damen replied, just as sappy and sweet.

As he filled the pitcher again, Laurent looked up at Damen, entirely sure he was looking at him like he were the stars in the sky. Damen’s brown eyes were soft when they met Laurent’s, and Laurent smiled at him.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Damen’s, their kiss sloppy and messy, neither of them containing the energy to make it a more practiced act. It was warm and pleasant, and Laurent smiled into his lover’s lips because it was impossible not to. His body ached from being so pleasantly fucked, but he had all the energy in the world to kiss Damen as he was the only person he had ever wanted and would ever want to kiss.

They parted a moment later so Damen could continue washing Laurent, and his sensual touch was stunning. The way his fingers traced along Laurent’s milky skin, stroking down his thighs and moving across his stomach made Laurent’s pulse jump even though he was in such a relaxed setting. There was just such a love to the way Damen’s hands moved across his body, and Laurent couldn’t help but be swayed further into love when Damen was like this with him.

His fingers would brush his nipples, making them harden even though Damen was only washing his body for its arduous work, having sweat from their tumbling in the sheets. But Laurent couldn’t ignore how wonderful he felt underneath his hands, how his skin felt electric, thrumming with purpose and adoration, it made him feel worshiped and adored.

He massaged into Laurent’s skin, working him open even though he no longer needed any tension worked out of his body. He wasn’t going to tell Damen to stop because his hands were gentle and loving, and Laurent loved being touched by him.

When he started massaging Laurent’s thighs, just because he could and because he couldn't work up any lather as they were set beneath the water, Laurent let little noises escape his mouth. He closed his eyes, felt his shoulders slump further, Damen’s firm thumbs work into the silky muscle of his thighs. He hummed and keened, not as much as he had done when Damen had ravished his cunt, but little noises that he could not bear to keep in his throat.

The slow swelling between his legs was no surprise, not with the way Damen dragged his hands across his skin, touching the sensitive parts, like his hips, the connecting skin between thigh and hip, his nipples, his navel. It was no easy thing to stop the gentle moans or the blood slowly making its way through his body and down to his length.

His body became more sensitive, as it always did when his length had swollen. He made no mention of his erection, no mention of how else he wanted to be touched because this was enough. He had come from Damen kissing his neck, he had come from being massaged before, he would likely come like this again. He had had a fair few moments to recover, maybe he would come some more than before, maybe not. He didn’t care, he just wanted Damen to continue touching him and holding him the way he did.

“I see you’ve really missed me,” Damen said after he had brushed against Laurent’s erection.

Laurent hummed and then reached out and found Damen’s own solid cock between his legs. Even though Laurent’s eyes were closed, he knew Damen would be reacting in the same fashion as Laurent, touching Laurent with ease, free to roam across every part of his skin. “I could say the same about you.”

“You’re making pretty noises,” Damen replied. “How else am I meant to react?”

Laurent opened his eyes and smiled lazily. Damen gestured for him to come closer, and Laurent shuffled as much as he could manage towards Damen, bodies much closer now.

Laurent was still holding Damen’s cock, gently playing with his thick width and wanting some attention on his own. He waited for Damen to kiss him before he started moving his hand up and down the way Damen liked. If they were not in the water, Laurent would bend down and suck as well, but they were not in the right circumstances for that.

Their tongues met over and over, but it was not heated, it was not fierce and needing of hasty release, it was slow and sloppy. Laurent’s lips were soon wet, their lips making sloppy sounds against the other. Laurent loved kissing like this, he loved feeling Damen’s tongue in his mouth, his lips moving over Laurent’s, loved the gentle movement of Damen’s eyelashes against his cheeks.

With Damen stroking lazily up and down Laurent’s cock and his tongue moving against his own, Laurent felt his body ease even further. He didn’t want nor need any more than this, this was a perfect realm of pleasure. It was safe and secure and warm, and they moved lazily against each other, bodies reacting as they always did when they were like this around each other. Laurent touched Damen in the same lazy motion, kissing him over and over.

When Damen kissed down his neck, nipping gently and tonguing at his sensitive spots, Laurent moaned, closing his eyes again. He thumbed at Damen’s slit to help him along, feeling his body jerk just once to let Laurent know he was still very much aroused by a little dominance and pressure.

“We’re going to dirty the water,” Laurent mumbled, not really caring but wanting to hear Damen’s voice, all throaty and lusty, because it would certainly please his cock.

“We’ve dirtied everywhere else,” Damen said in between wet kisses to Laurent’s sensitive throat. “Does it really matter?”

“The servants… probably… care…” Laurent said through heavy pants, Damen’s slow and steady rhythm enough to keep his stomach wanting a touch more but being pleasured all the same.

“You’re really thinking about servants right now?” Damen asked. His hot breath was wonderful against his skin and the pressure of his hand on Laurent’s hip was sending his mind to every sensation his body was feeling and every point he was feeling it. He thumbed at Damen’s slit further, swirling around his head and making Damen shift his hips in lust.

“I can’t think about anything,” Laurent said. “Not when… Not when… Not when… Fuck.”

Damen smiled into his neck as Laurent’s body released again, spurting lightly into the water around them. He continued to kiss at his neck, mouthing and nuzzling until Laurent had climaxed once more.

Laurent continued jerking his wrist, though it became more erratic as he came into the water, but it seemed to please Damen. Damen hissed into Laurent’s neck as he became a little rougher, pleasing his thick cock and sending a wave of pleasure through Damen’s well-pleasured body.

Just after Damen started coming, Laurent rested his forehead on Damen’s shoulder, feeling him laugh gently. He had so much more stamina than Laurent, and nights like these showed it.

He was unaware of when he fell asleep, resting against his lover.

He woke up maybe an hour later in soft sheets that Damen had clearly had changed whilst Laurent slept. There was no person beside him, and Laurent, after feeling the ache in his body settle, pushed himself up to see Damen coming through the door, his chiton tied only around his waist, with a bowl of fruit and two chalices in his hand. He smiled when he saw Laurent was awake, and Laurent gave a lazy one in return.

“A mid-sex snack?” Laurent asked as Damen set it all on their nightstand, stripped of his chiton, and then climbed back into bed.

“This is mid-sex?” Damen asked, handing Laurent his drink after he had settled into bed. “I thought you might be done.”

“Maybe.” Laurent drank from his chalice, honey and milk, and hummed as it went down his throat. It was sore from all his moaning and whimpering, and it was well-needed. Damen knew him so well, Laurent was so glad for him.

They ate fruit and drank for a moment, talking a little but really just sitting quietly. Laurent enjoyed the perfect silence with his husband.

When they were finished, they talked for a moment about nothing in particular, Laurent leaning against Damen, sleepy but still wanting him. It was very early morning, but Laurent wasn’t quite ready for it to be over yet, and he sat up and looked at Damen, knowing what he wanted was clear in his eyes.

Damen smiled and reached up to stroke through Laurent’s hair. “You have it in you?”

“I think so,” Laurent said, tired and sleepy but ready for one last bout. It was not going to be energetic and he was not going to come heavily, but he wanted it once more before he fell asleep properly.

Damen nodded and let his hands trail down to Laurent’s hips pulling him on top. Laurent would not be able to ride him again, but he realised that was not Damen’s intention; they were just going to rub against each other lazily, cocks sliding until they came a little, and Laurent was happy for that to be the case.

It took a moment for them to get hard, needing a lot of kissing and touching, the occasional playing with their cock’s head to get them erect, but then then they were rotating their hips over and over. It wasn’t heady or desperate, they weren’t calling each other’s name or fucking until they couldn’t stand, they were just bodies moving against each other, hips rotating and lips locked.

They made gentle noises together, little hums and keens, eyes pressed closed as their lips moved over each other. Laurent’s hands were in Damen’s hair, and Damen had one hand on Laurent’s hip and the other cupping his cheek to keep a rhythm, and it was just touching and moving.

It caused little pleasures in Laurent’s cock, a small pool growing low in his belly. When he came, barely anything spilled from his cock or Damen’s, but he still felt the wave of pleasure, gentle this time as it overcame his body. He didn’t jerk or shake, but he came with a gentle hum of Damen’s name, kissing his lips over and over as his cock softened.

His body was pretty ruined and spent, and he moved to the side to sleep on Damen’s chest. Damen had placed the cloth on the nightstand and he grabbed it, wiped them both down without much energy, and then threw it back to the pail of water, landing perfectly even though his muscles ached.

Laurent fell asleep swiftly after, his head on his lover who had been parted from him for too long. He would not be able to walk tomorrow, but he did not care. He had his husband by his side, his body was pleasured, and the world was right again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
